This invention relates generally to antennas for processor-based systems and, particularly, to antennas usable with personal computer cards.
A personal computer card or PC card is a removable add-in that plugs into a slot to accommodate a modem, fax, network card, wireless communication device or storage device. Typically, these cards plug into laptop or mobile computers and provide added functions not available with the computer as purchased.
One application for PC cards is providing a wireless modem function. The card may include the wireless network interface circuitry and an antenna that enables the computer to act as a wireless terminal.
Current wireless modem PC cards use fixed or removable antennas that flip-up into a vertical position when the card is installed into the computer. These antennas may have radio frequency performance disadvantages including limited gain, corrupt radiation patterns, and unbalanced feed points close to the computer processor and digital transport mediums.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to provide for radio reception and transmission in connection with PC cards.